The present invention relates generally to document verification, and more particularly to verification of electronic signatures for documents.
Many documents require signatures or other marks or notations to indicate adoption of the document by an individual or an entity. For example, contracts, tax returns, and other documents often require a signature or other mark to indicate that a person or entity validates the content of the document. Signatures are commonly used on hardcopy documents in this manner, although marks and other indications, such as chops, may also be used.
In many instances, documents are maintained or transmitted via electronic means. Difficulties may arise in storing or digitally transmitting documents which are intended to include a signature. In many instances, a signed document may be scanned, for example by a scanner, and then saved as a digital image or in a document format that is similar to a digital image. Unfortunately, some individuals or entities may not have easy access to a scanner or similar ordinance. In addition, such documents may be subject to security concerns. For example, it is possible that an otherwise valid signature could be taken from one document and inserted into an image of a second document, so as to provide a counterfeit signature for a document which the individual does not wish.
Individuals receiving electronically signed documents may therefore also question the validity of the received document.